


[Podfic of] The Swell of the Sea / written by effingeden

by EosRose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/136050">The Swell of the Sea</a> by effingeden<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:07</p><p>The creak of moving wood was all the sound there was between the two men for the longest of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Swell of the Sea / written by effingeden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swell Of The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136050) by [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/71j6gih05vv25qzypdi5qb52atffjtd9.mp3) | 3.9 MB | 00:04:07  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/swell-of-sea).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
